1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal panel technologies, and particularly, to a liquid crystal panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, in the manufacturing process of high generation liquid crystal panels, liquid crystals are dispensed on a substrate using one drip fill technology. Sealant is coated on another substrate so that the two substrates can be vacuum bonded. After the sealant is cured by curing processes including but not limited to ultraviolet curing process and high temperature curing process, the substrates are cut. In the manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel, the sealant is coated on the substrate in advance. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal panel 100 is shown. Black matrix 102 is disposed around a display area 101, and sealant 103 is disposed on the black matrix 102 and surrounds the display area 101. A rectangular cutting line 104 surrounds the black matrix 102.
In the conventional manufacturing process of the liquid crystal panel, precision of the machine used for coating the sealant is only about ±200 um, which is not high enough to control the width of the sealant at jointing points. At this time, in order to prevent the uncured sealant from flowing to the cutting line, a long distance L is predetermined between the edge of the sealant 103 and the cutting line 104. However, this may limit the percentage of the display area 101 in the liquid crystal panel 100, which is not beneficial to the production of the liquid crystal panel and may result in a waste of the substrate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.